First Kiss
by ryuu no me
Summary: AU He broke her heart every time he dated other girls. Yet, he claims he never had his first kiss before...he's saving it for someone special...SanMir


_First Kiss by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: My first attempt at a one-shot. Please don't kill me…

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd be a lot happier and a whole lot richer.

Pairings: Sango/Miroku

Summary: She had a crush on her childhood friend since forever, yet he broke her heart a million times over by dating every popular girl at school. Still, he claimed he never had his first kiss, yet. He says he's saving it for someone special…

* * *

"So…that girl…err…whatever her name is, wasn't good enough for you?" Sango had to fight to keep the joy out of her voice.

"Well…she was just too…" Miroku trailed off, deep into thought. Sango snorted, seemingly uncaring.

"So, who're you going after this time?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that one girl, you know, the one with the really big-"

Sango was quick to cut him off. "Look, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a girl, too, and I really don't like it when you talk about stuff like that. Tell that to your male friends."

"They won't listen," Miroku stated.

"I can't blame them, either."

"Sango, that hurt."

"Good."

Her best friend gave her a wounded look. She laughed it off. After all, you couldn't be Miroku's friend since childhood without getting immune to that look. It would kill you, trying to please all his whims.

"No, seriously, Miroku, what didn't you like about that girl you been dating?"

"She tried to kiss me."

"So, she's not your special someone? Don't tell me you still haven't found her," Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I found her," Miroku chuckled at his friend's shocked expression, "I just don't think she likes me in that way."

"Well, if you're so sure she's the right person for you, then why didn't you charm her like you usually do to all the girls?" Sango hated to give him advice to help him get other women, especially his 'soul mate' as he's been obsessing over these recent years, but that was the job of best friends, wasn't it? To give good advice? Even when it breaks your heart?

"It's a bit more difficult than that, Sango," he mused, "She knows me better than anyone."

She stared at him. It's bad enough that this girl stole her secret crush's heart, but now, he claims she knows him better than anyone? In front of his friend who knew him practically since birth?

"Well, if she does," Sango rose stiffly, "Then I suppose I shouldn't be here, now that I'm not good for anything." She started to leave.

Miroku realized his mistake far too late. "Wait! Sango, I-" She didn't hear the rest, she was too busy holding in the tears.

* * *

She's been at it an entire week, now. Avoiding him, that is. Sango slumped. Her current location was the park. She always found it easiest to think there.

'Well, on the bright side, he hasn't given up, yet…at least he cares about me, if only as a friend…' She sighed, leaning against the rough bark of an oak tree. That's all she'll ever be to him. A friend, nothing more.

'Well, at least it's something…'

Sango relaxed, letting the warm sun comfort her weary limbs. In a nearby tree, some birds were chirruping. A pleasant smell drifted through the air, scented like the moist soil, the slightly damp wood, and the dewy grass. A light wind rustled the leaves of the trees. She was in heaven. All she needed now was…

"Sango! I finally found you!"

Her eyes snapped open. Miroku was running toward her. As she made a move to escape, he pinned her to the tree by putting one arm on each side of her head. Trapped.

"Sango, we need to talk," he pleaded, "There was a big misunderstanding!"

She snorted, feeling the start of tears forming in her eyes. "I think I understand perfectly."

"No, Sango that's not what I-"

"Of course it's what you meant!" she snapped at him, using lots of self-control to keep the tears from falling, "Look, if you really love her, just go and tell her how you feel. I don't what to be held accountable for keeping you from the love of your life. I'm sure she returns your feelings."

Miroku looked deeply into her eyes. "You know for a fact that I've been saving my first kiss for someone special, right? She knows me better than anyone and that's why I have trouble admitting my feelings. She might just push me away, or, worst, laugh."

Sango was bewildered. Why was he telling her this? Was he trying to make her feel worse? "Well, the least you could do is tell me who the girl is…"

'So I can squash-I mean-greet her…' her mind sneered. Sango shoved away the thoughts.

Her long-time friend studied her. His violet eyes bored into hers. "Do you really want to know?"

She considered. 'Well, I would like to crush-I mean-greet her…but on the other hand, it would break my heart to see him chose someone over me, to replace me…'

Sango nodded, just once. "I do want to know." She was surprised her voice held strength that she, apparently, didn't possess at this moment.

He tilted his head slightly to one side, then smiled. "You asked for it," ignoring Sango's confused look, he bent down and closed the distance in between them, pressing his lips against hers.

After all these years, it took but one moment, one action, to finally make her understand. _She_ had been the one he was obsessing after. _She_ had been the object of his affections, and she didn't notice.

They broke apart. A slight smile graced Sango's mouth.

'I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship…'

* * *

Author's Note: I know it sucks. Just give me a 5 second head start for running away, if you want to kill me. I would appreciate it if you read and review…

'…' thought

"…" speech


End file.
